A Mermaid's Tears
by cabbitqueen
Summary: 25 Character Views on Hinata's tears. Ch.1 Neji., Ch 2. Shika, Ch 3. Sakura, Ch 4 Gaara , Ch. 5 Kiba, Ch. 6 Hiashi, Ch. 7 Shino, Ch. 8 Haku, Ch.9 Kakashi, ch10 Naruto, ch11 Hanabi, ch12 Sasuke, ch13 Kabuto collection of one shots
1. Chapter 1 Origin: Neji

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own characters!**

- - - - -

He loved it when she cried.

Of all the emotions she showed the world, her tears were for him alone.

When he was young, it was so easy to see her tears. Seeking ways to see them fall he would taunt and torment her day and night.

She was a disgrace.

He loved to make her cry.

His anger to her father made her an easy target. His tears he could not mourn, he gathered from her tenfold. To surpass her would make her cry. To surpass her proved his worth.

The day he made her bleed, he hoped to make her cry. To cry his frustration and anger, he hurt her to make her cry.

Her tears would not fall.

_HE_ gave her hope. _HE_ took her tears. _HE_ had to be removed.

She called _HIM_ her sunshine. She looked at _HIM_ with adoration. _HIS_ smile dried her tears. _HIS_ words gave her courage. _HIS_ eyes drove her forward.

_HE_ had to be removed.

He needed her tears. He loved to see her cry. Yet he no longer could make her cry. He needed to make her cry.

His taunts she did not heed. His strength she used to surpass his expectations. His tears she would not spill for her.

He needed a different method.

His genius gained him prestige in the Clan. His strength gained him her father's attention. His obedience gained him her father's trust. His kindness gained him her confidence.

His lies gained him her father's ear.

He loved to see her cry.

It thrilled him to watch her father break her. It intrigued him to see her hide her tears. It excited him to see her weep in the forest alone.

But _HE_ would stop her tears._ HE_ would interfere. _HE_ would give her hope. _HE_ had to be removed…

But _HE_ gave him the greatest chance. _HE_ broke her heart. She came to him for comfort. She wept in his arms. He loved to see her cry.

She mourned her heartache for months. For months she crept to his room and cried in his arms.

Her tears were beautiful. Her lavender eyes dotted with moisture took his breath away. She was beautiful when she cried.

"Neji-niisan…Thank you for always being there for me." She would whisper before she fell asleep in his arms.

He inhaled the scent of her hair as he held her. Her tears made her scent intoxicating.

Her tears were for him alone.

He loved to see her cry.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

**thoughts? any suggestions would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Perfect Cookie: Shika

**Dedicated to Blue Quartz Foxy...whose latest ShikaxHina stories have inspired me to try it out as well.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters!

- - - - -

He didn't know why she cried.

It was only a glass of spilled milk.

"Hinata…don't cry over spilled milk." Wait, wasn't there a saying about that? No matter, more pressing issues were at hand.

His words only seemed to make her cry harder.

How troublesome. How did this happen in the first place?

All he wanted was a quiet day today. Unfortunately Ino would not leave him alone this morning. She insisted they pay a visit to the Hyuga heiress to try and cheer her up, apparently she had lost another match to her sister. Choji had whole heartedly agreed to the visit. It seemed that when the heiress was feeling down she busied herself with baking…a lot of baking. Something about feeding people made her happy he guessed.

When they had arrived at her apartment, honestly why did the heiress have such a small apartment, she handed Ino and Choji their own basket filled with baked goodies. Ino squealed and thanked the shy woman who turned an odd shade of red when his blond friend hugged her. Choji had eyed a chocolate cake that was cooling, and her Byakugan eyes saw the drool in the corner of his mouth. So she gladly gave him the cake as well.

Happy with their treats his teammates left him. It seemed the heiress would not let him leave till he had some baked goods as well. Though not know his tastes she had not prepared a basket for him.

She pestered him by presenting treat after treat that she had made, none of which appealed to him. Cupcakes were too messy, powder donuts made him sneeze.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally offered him oatmeal raisin cookies. Perfect, not too sweet or messy. And they would keep for a long time.

Thrilled, she insisted he try on immediately so she placed three on a plate and got him a glass of milk.

Which brought him to his current problem.

It was only spilled milk.

Why was she crying?

"I-I'm sorry Shikamaru. (sniffle) I d-don't have anymore milk and your cookies are ruined!" she began to sob again.

Glancing at the plate of cookies, he saw they were indeed soaked with the spilled milk. What a waste.

What to do? His quick mind quickly tried to find a solution. After all if Ino found out he made the girl cry his eardrums would suffer massive damage.

Picking up a soggy cookie he bit into it. Not bad actually.

The heiress stopped cry as she watched his actions with wide eyes.

She looked cute like that he thought.

Taking another bite, he glanced at the girl.

"I like it like this. It's too troublesome to dunk the cookie in the milk after all."

She giggled at that, not knowing if he was just being kind or if her was seriously that lazy.

Shikamaru was glad she stopped crying. She looked nice when she smiled.

He didn't know why she cried in the first place, but he was glad he could make her laugh.


	3. Chapter 3 Beast: Sakura

**Characters: Sakura, Hinata**

**Summary: Jealously is a wicked beast.**

- - - - -

A flash of pink.

_Look at me._

_Don't look at her._

"Heya Sakura-chan!" The energetic blond greeted as he approached his teammates. "Oh hiya Hinata-chan!" he grinned as he noticed the shy Hyuga.

_Don't look at her! Look at me! She doesn't love you!_

"Ne...Sakura-chan? You wanna have dinner tonight?" His brilliant blue eyes questioned nervously. "Sasuke-teme can't come either!"

"Hn. I wouldn't go away." The frigid Uchiha retorted. "I have plans."

"Plans?" Bright green eyes asked.

"H-Hai. Uchiha-san is g-going to help m-me train." A blushed girl stammered.

_Jealous. I'll make her jealous._

_She's not worthy of him._

_I'll show him._

_He'll see she's not worthy_.

"Okay then Naruto. I guess we can have dinner."

"Anno, S-Sakura-san, w-would you like to t-train with me? There is still t-time." The heiress asked.

"Sure."

_Perfect. He'll se how weak she is._

Blue and black eyes watched the kunoichi curiously.

A hit to the stomach.

A kick to the face.

_Give up! Give up! Show him you're weak! You don't deserve him! I've always loved him!_

Clutching her stomach, determined eyes refused to give up.

"Damn it! Give up! You're weak! He shouldn't love you! He should love me!" a shrill voice screamed.

"Stop it." His cold voice cut through. "Hurt her and I'll never speak to you again...Sakura."

"S-Sasuke?" Green eyes filled with tears.

_No! She should be crying! Not me! She is the weaker one! Why is she better then me? Why do you look at her and not me?_

"Don't be mean to Sakura! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto defended.

"Che. I'll see you later Hinata." Sasuke muttered as he walked off.

"Get back here teme!" the loud blonde ran after his teammate in anger.

Alone, the two girls looked each other over.

"I-I've given up on N-Naruto-kun...a long t-time ago...Sakura. B-But...I have no interest i-in S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata softly said as her eyes focused on the ground. "I can't cry a-anymore tears o-over Naruto-kun..."

Anger and jealously overcame the pink haired girl. _She can't cry anymore?_

"Do you know how much it hurts to see Sasuke-kun pay attention to you! After all the years I've loved him!" Sakura screamed at the pale eyed girl.

"H-Hai...but...as much as I loved N-Naruto-kun, I was never j-jealous of you...it was h-his choice. I l-loved him enough to r-respect his choice."

- - -

"What the hell was wrong with you teme!" Naruto snarled as he grabbed his teammat by the collar. "Why were you so mean to Sakura-chan!"

The Uchiha glared hard. "She has green eyes."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto loosened his grasp slightly confused.

Pausing before he spoke, Sasuke chose his words carefully. "I've watched her...much longer then you have. And almost as long as she watched you. She never had green eyes."

"Huh? Who? What are you talking about?"

Ignoring Naruto's confusing, Sasuke started to walk away.

With a warning tone he spoke, "Beware the green eyed beast...dobe."

- - - - -

**A.N.**

**:( this isn't exactly how I wanted to portray this...but I can't seem to get it right. Is it too confusing?**

**The thoughts were Sakura's and the green eyed beast is a term often used to describe jealously...**

**too out there?**


	4. Chapter 4 Misunderstood: Gaara

**HinataxGaara**

- - - - -

The wind roared through Suna as pale jade eyes looked upon the sleeping village.

'Death. The village always looked like death in the night,' Gaara thought as he turned his head toward the full moon.

He remembered seeing the nights in Konoha. It did not look dead there, it looked peaceful.

Why were the villages different? Was it because of him?

A calloused hand ran through his fiery hair. Pausing Gaara examined the small calluses that had appeared on his hand, funny how his first callous came from using a pen as Kazekage and not from using weapons as most ninja.

'The moon...' he returned to his thoughts, 'she is like the moon.'

A whimper from his bed drew his attention as he turned to look back in his room.

'She cried herself to sleep again.' He frowned as he noted the moisture that dotted her face.

For the two months she has been in Suna, she cried herself to sleep every night.

He felt slightly guilty for that. It was partly his doing that she was here in the first place. Though it had been her clan that offered her to him as a bride, he could have refused her like so many before.

Why did he accept?

Glancing at her limp form on the bed he was reminded why he accepted in the first place.

She looked peaceful. Her voice was soft. Her smile gentle. Her eyes determined.

It stirred something deep in his soul; he wanted to claim it as his own...

But...

But...

He had never known how to love someone properly, yes love, he did love her...

But, his love was twisted, he knew that.

It hurt her.

He recalled when they first arrived in Suna. She had been nervously poking her fingers together the whole trip. When they arrived to their room, she blushed a bright red.

When he locked the door behind them, she swallowed out of fear.

He wanted to love her. To bring a peaceful soul to Suna. To have her thrive in and love the village. That was what he had wanted. But he did not know how to nurture that.

He did not know how to be gentle. He frowned as he remembered the first time he took her.

He remembered she was nervous and frightened. Her body shook as he approached her. He wanted her to love him. He wanted to love her. But he acted on instinct. It had been painful for her. And she wept her loss the whole night.

He had wanted to make it up to her.

He never touched her after that. But yet she still wept every night, crying herself to sleep as he sat by the window.

It hurt him, to know that he was the cause of her tears. It hurt him that he could do nothing to stop them also.

Hearing her whimper in her sleep again, he slowly knelt beside her. A tentative hand reached out to touch her face, but he quickly drew it back. He already made her cry when she was awake. He didn't want to make her cry in her sleep.

Slowly, he started to stand up, but froze when he heard her soft voice.

"Gaara...please. I-I'm so alone..." she whispered as her small pale hand reached out to him.

Confusion was etched on his face. Alone. She was alone. So lonely she would reach out to him. To the one who caused her such suffering.

He shifted his weight under her gaze. Her eyes were void of all emotion. She had cried her emotions away.

"Please…" she begged again, a spark of hope in her voice.

Cautiously he drew toward the bed, sitting lightly upon the edge.

Her extended hand grasped his robes and drew him closer.

She had missed his touch.

She remembered the first night she cried because of the pain. But then he refused to touch her. He did not want her. So she cried every night lamenting her inadequacies. She had failed him as a wife.

But tonight she heard him stir and approach the bed. She hoped he would come to her again. But he drew away.

Sorrow? His eyes held sorrow.

She finally understood what she had to do.

Gaara tensed as he felt her draw him closer. It had been so long. His body yearned for hers. But he would do nothing to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her.

Slowly she sat up and embraced his toned body. He shook as he tried to restrain himself. He couldn't hurt her.

Tears. He felt her tears on his shoulder. He had made her cry again. He tried to withdraw, yet she still held him close. Why?

"I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't understand…please don't misunderstand…" she whispered in his ear.

His muscles tensed as she ran her hands across his back.

His skin pricked as he felt her place light kisses on his neck.

"I've missed you, Gaara…please don't make me wait anymore…" she whimpered as she gazed into his eyes.

He could see her clearly. Her eyes were full of tears…but they held no sadness…

He could not understand.

He had always known tears to be a sign of sadness…

Yet she was not sad…

Gently he placed his hand on her head as he drew her to his body.

"I never wanted to make you cry." He said as he inhaled her scent.

She smiled as she kissed him.

"Not all tears are bad."

- - - - -

**A.N.**

Still feeling under the weather...

this is so depressing...


	5. Chapter 5 Secret: Kiba

**KibaxHinata fluff/humor drabbling**

- - - - -

"Hinata, how could you keep this from me?" Kiba asked, obviously hurt by this bit of news. Glancing at the pale eyed woman, he hoped that it was just a bad joke, but her tear filled eyes told him she was indeed telling the truth.

"Trust. Hinata, I'm supposed to be able to trust you. And you keep a thing like this from me?" Kiba could not help but feel betrayed by the Hyuga. A fool, she had made him look like a fool.

"How long? How long has this been going on?" he asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Since the beginning." Hinata said with a sniffle.

Akamaru whimpered, not liking how upset his master was.

Since the beginning? Impossible! He would have seen the signs! There would have been signs!

"I see. So from the beginning you hid this from me…How did I not know," he muttered.

Guiltily, Hinata looked at the ground as she spoke. "I-I took precautions." Hinata felt awful. She didn't think Kiba would be so upset at this.

"So all this time, huh…" Kiba said more to himself. "And you stayed at my house over the summer…Geez Hinata! You could have told me sooner! I never would have…"

"ACHOO!" Hinata sneezed as her eyes watered more.

Kiba sighed. "At least let me buy you some more allergy medicine." He lamely said. "I would have left Akamaru at home had I known you were out of it and allergic to dogs."

"ACHOO!" Hinata sneezed again. "Gomen, I didn't think it was such a big deal." She said as she wiped her puffy eyes.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

eep. tried for something more lighthearted...

hrmm...now who to do next...


	6. Chapter 6 Pride: Hiashi

**Hiashi/Hinata**

A.N.  
again anotherr utterly depressing drabble** :X**

- - - - -

The day she was born, she cried, and he was happy.

A healthy child, the heir to Hyuga, he was the proudest father in the clan that day, because his daughter was alive, and healthy with a strong loud cry. She would make a fine leader of Hyuga.

The day she was three she cried and hid from the many people wishing her a happy birthday, and he smiled.

She was adorable and cute, and doing well as she met many new people. It could be expected of one so young. The clan could understand.

When she was five, she cried and shied away from the people who paid a visit to the new born Hanabi, and he grimaced.

She had not grown out of her shyness and he feared she would be too weak to lead Hyuga. At least he had a second child, who had a healthy cry.

When she was eleven she cried as she lost another match to her sister, and he frowned.

Too weak, she was much too weak. He could not waste time on someone so weak.

When she was eighteen she cried when she made Jonin, and he felt nothing.

The last of her team to make Jonin, it was hardly an accomplishment in his eyes.

When she was twenty-four she cried at her wedding, and he was surprised.

Having exiled her from the clan, no other Hyuga save for Neji had been invited.

When she was twenty-six she cried when she gave birth to her first child, and he felt sadness.

Fearing the scorn of the clan, she would not allow anyone but Neji see her child. He was certain she was a good mother for that, yet he would have liked to see his grandchild and to be a proud grandfather.

When she was forty she cried when he fell ill, and he was filled with regret.

After all those years, she came to the clan to care for him in his last moments, grinding herbs and roots for medicine to ease his pain.

On his death bed, he begged forgiveness from her, and she cried. She was a strong and merciful woman, and he was proud of her.

He hoped she would cry at his funeral.


	7. Chapter 7 Cakey: Shino

**juliagulia reminded me it was shino's birthday.**

**so here's some loving for him.**

**ShinoxHinata**

**rather ooc...**

- - - - -

He expected her to cry.

Looking at the cake, that was now covered with his bugs; he could not help but feel a bit sorry about it. She must have worked hard to bake him the cake. But for some reason he could not control his bugs to stay away from it.

"Dude, that's kinda nasty." Kiba said as he made a face at the scene. Hinata's wonderful cake was covered in gross bugs. Shino repressed the urge to frown at Kiba, who seemed to have forgotten when Hinata had last made a cake for the team; Akamaru took it upon himself to drool all over the baked treat.

"But its Shino's birthday…and his bugs are a part of him…" Hinata tried to intervene.

"Yeah, but just cuz it's his birthday doesn't mean I'm gonna eat cake filled with bugs." Kiba said as he sulked off.

"But…" Hinata said as she tried to stop Kiba. The team was supposed to celebrate Shino's birthday together. They always celebrated each other's birthday together, as a team.

Dejectedly, Hinata walked back to Shino. The look on her face, Shino thought she really would cry now. He knew how much she wanted things to work out for the team. However, he personally was relieved that Kiba left. He did not dislike his feral teammate, but he did not enjoy extended time with him either.

"I'm sorry Shino…Kiba took off…" Hinata said as she poked her fingers together.

"It's fine." He said, pausing before he spoke again. "I'm sorry about the cake."

"Eh? Oh! You mean they didn't like it?" Hinata said, embarrassed by her poor baking.

"They?" Shino asked, slightly confused.

"Er, well your bugs…they eat chakra…so I um…made a chakra cake for them…" Hinata blushed, feeling silly for making such a strange thing.

Shino raise a thin eyebrow. She made a cake for his bugs…

"Since, well, your bugs are…um apart of you…so it's…um their birthday too…" Hinata barely mumbled out the last part.

A faint rush of heat colored Shino's hidden face at her thoughtfulness. Honestly it was the first time ever someone had acknowledged his bugs in such a way.

"But, Kiba left…so now we have an extra one." Hinata mumbled as she took out a small box.

Lifting the lid, Shino saw she had made three cupcakes, decorated with ladybugs.

Picking up a cupcake to hand Shino, Hinata stood up too fast and promptly lost her balance, falling onto the birthday boy and smushing the cupcake between them.

Bits of cake and frosting were on their clothes, face and in their hair, as Hinata apologized over and over for her clumsy feet.

Removing his cake covered jacket, he felt slightly exposed as Hinata offered him a napkin to clean his face with.

A small smile found its way to his mouth as he looked at the frazzled Hyuga, who was frantically trying to get the frosting out of her hair. He noted that the ladybug decorations she had used were stuck to her, making her look like a rather adorable Aburame.

Sensing his smile, Hinata glanced at her teammate and blushed. She knew Shino hid a handsome face beneath his high collar, and even covered with cake bits, his face was still handsome.

He wondered if she would cry if he teased her too much. No, he knew she was incredibly strong.

Leaning towards her, he lifted his hand to her face. A slender finger dabbed at the frosting on her cheek and picked up a candy decoration.

She flushed a deep red as she felt the heat from his hand and her eyes wide watched his actions.

Lifting the candy bug to his face, as if inspecting it, he slowly brought it to his mouth and tasted the sugary sweetness.

He watched her, behind his glasses, for her reaction. Had he acted inappropriately? Her eyes would tell him.

"Shino?" She softly said as she blushed, her eyes lowered.

He slightly frowned. Perhaps he was too forward.

"I'm so…"

"Did you like the cake?" she surprisingly cut him off.

That look in her eye…he couldn't quite place it. She did not seem upset, but he had never seen that look in her eye.

"Yes." He said as his tongue savored the sweetness of the frosting, and the faint hint of Hinata.

Blushing brightly at her bold behavior, Hinata scooted closer to Shino and mumbled.

Shino raised his eyebrows at her words. Did she really just say that?

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't hear you correctly." He said, hoping he wasn't just hearing things.

"Eep!" Hinata squealed as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Um, I said…make sure you…eatallofyourcake…"

Shino smiled as he looked at her lips that had some frosting smeared at a corner.

"Of course." He said as he leaned in to enjoy his cake.


	8. Chapter 8 Tea for Two: Haku

**HakuxHinata**

**Obviously AU…**

- - - - -

He kissed her.

He couldn't help himself. It was purely on impulse. The way she looked just at that moment, he had to kiss her.

The click of porcelain caught his attention for a moment as the waitress placed his cup of tea on the table.

Reflecting on his actions however, he realized how silly he had been. He barely knew the girl. True he had seen her often at the tea shop, it was a favorite place for him to relax, and she seemed to enjoy reading there. But they had never spoken before. He wondered if she would avoid him now. Undoubtedly she would. A complete stranger had kissed her in a cemetery.

He was curious why she was there in the first place. The grave she was visiting looked weather worn. It must be very old. But the tears she shed told him the pain was still fresh.

He could understand that pain. He himself had wept at his deceased lover's grave, only a few years in the earth.

He should have left her in peace to grieve. Yet his legs moved on their own to offer her a tissue. She was so surprised she merely stood there and stared at him with those pale eyes full of sorrow. It touched his heart and he wiped away her tears. The contact made her blush, and at that moment, with her cheeks stained pink and her eyes slightly moist, he leaned in and kissed her.

He didn't even know her name. He wondered if Zabuza would have been angry. He felt a bit guilty for cheating on the only man he had loved.

He had broken off the kiss; she neither accepted nor refused his kiss. She merely stood there, frozen, her face deepening its shade of red. He supposed she was still in shock. Embarrassed he apologized and hastily left her where she stood. He needed to apologize to Zabuza as well.

He sighed as he blew the steam from his cup of tea. It had been a full week since that incident, and she had not shown up at the tea shop.

Slightly frustrated, he ran his pale hand through his long auburn hair. He had been improper to her and he wanted to apologize again. But how could he do that if he couldn't find her. His warm brown eyes strayed to an empty booth in the corner of the shop, where she would often sit to read in peace.

Shaking his head he pressed his lips together. Her lips had been soft. He at least wanted to know her name.

Closing his eyes, he pictured her in the corner. She always ordered the oolong tea. She always had a book. Her dark blue hair was always short. She always wore pants. She always blushed. And she always had a faint, warm smile.

Except...

The day he kissed her, He realized what struck him the most was that she was not smiling. She was crying. And he did not like that. She always was supposed to smile. Maybe that is why he had to kiss her.

His shoulders slumped as he rested his head on the table. He was an idiot. Of course she would cry in a cemetery. Of course she couldn't always wear her smile. He knew how difficult that was, and he knew that he could not always smile like that either, no matter how much he had wanted to please him.

A light tap on his shoulder drew him from his self-beratement. His eyes widened when he realized she was there, standing next to him.

Brown eyes blinked in surprised as he looked her up and down. She wore a dress, a pale blue sundress dress and navy sandals.

"I'm sorry." She spoke. "But as you can see, I'm a girl."

His usually serene face contorted to a half frown half confused state. "I'm sorry. For my actions earlier I shouldn't have been so forward...But I know you are a girl." He said softly.

"Oh! Oh..." She became flustered. "I, um assumed...well my hair is short, so I sometimes get mistaken for a boy…and I always wear pants, usually...but, um...I'm not interested in girls."

His face paled at the last remark. She...she thought he was a girl...no wonder she was so rattled...

With a hint of annoyance in his voice he replied, "I'm not a girl."

The color that had been covering her face faded as she became ghastly pale. "I...I'm, I'm so sorry! I, your long hair...and you...you...I thought...I'm so sorry...you we're talking to him...and I thought..it was rude of me to eavesdrop...but you called him your love...and you are, I am such a fool." she finally finished as she cast her eyes down in shame.

A faint blush crept to his face as he slowly digested her jumbled and rushed words. She had seen him talking to Zabuza's grave. He felt embarrassed and ashamed. Embarrassed that she had caught him talking to his dead lover, and ashamed that he was embarrassed. He had never been embarrassed of Zabuza in the past. Was his love for the man who saved him so weak?

"I'm sorry for disturbing and insulting you." She suddenly said as she turned to leave.

Glancing at her turning form, he saw it.

"Wait!" he said as he moved and grasped her wrist. She looked at him in shock at his movement, and he clearly saw it. Her eyes full of tears waiting to be spilled.

"I..." He felt awkward and self conscious. Again, he didn't know what he was doing, he was acting on impulse. But he still wanted to know her name, at the very least. "I...can I buy you a cup of tea?" He asked, as he felt his face heat up. It felt like he had just asked her out on a date. And he still did not know her name.

She blinked at him a few times. Mostly in shock, she was certain he would be mad at her horrid mistake. But he offered to buy her tea, and he smiled warmly at her. Slowly she nodded, and he looked relieved. Releasing his hold on her wrist he extended his hand to her.

"My name is Haku. I hope we can be friends."

She blushed and took his hand in her own, "H-Hinata...I would like that." she squeaked out as she softly smiled.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

**I'm sorry, it feels disjointed…**


	9. Chapter 9 Jester: Kakashi

KakaxHina

- - - - -

He loved to make her laugh.

It was so easy to surprise her, and every time she would smile in her sweet shy way.

He supposed he was being silly, a jonin like him following the Hyuga heiress. If her father ever knew about it, he was certain he'd end up in some far away, long term, dangerous mission.

But he loved to make her laugh.

He would wait for the perfect moment to pop out of now where and do something silly.

She would gasp, smile and usually she would giggle at his crazy antics.

He was certain she thought he was ridiculous, but every time she would laugh at him, he couldn't help but smile. His pursuit of her soft laugh drove him to extremes. He still remembered his embarrassment when he had to ask the Hokage for a new hitae (since he had drawn a flower on his previous one.) But it was worth it, because she laughed for him.

- - -

Sighing, he closed his orange covered novel and let he exposed eye wander. She was gone on a mission for today and therefore he could not follow her today.

It was a simple mission, so she would most likely be back before sunset. He could picture it now, her tired body from the mission would walk through the gate of Konoha. Her mind would be on other matters and she would not be ready to return home. As if in a daze, she would wander to her training grounds, and there he would surprise her. She would never expect it. Now all he had to do was think of how to make her smile and laugh. For today, that was his mission.

- - -

He smiled beneath his mask. His plan for today? Flowers (daisies) and a silly singing card. He was certain she would laugh at it.

He waited hidden by the gates. True, this would make him late for his own mission, but he never was one to be punctual anyway, except when it came to her. He was always right there, waiting to make her laugh. (Did that make him a stalker? He hoped not…)

The warmth of the setting sun washed over him as he squinted his eye to see if she was approaching. At first it was a blurry dot, but as he focused more and she moved closer he could see her weary form jumping from branch to branch. A smile crept across his face under his mask as he thought of her laugh. However, that smile quickly turned to a frown as he saw she wasn't alone. His former student it seemed was sent on the mission with her. He sighed. He knew, as did most of the village of her pining for the blond idiot, except for said idiot.

He watched her as they entered the gates; she seemed more flustered then usual. He strained to hear her voie, for he could clearly see her soft mouth moving, yet her low voice did not reach his ears.

He was surprised as he watched his student and the shy girl walking together towards her training grounds. Hiding his presence (he was a jonin after all) he moved in close to hear the two talking.

"Nartuto-kun..." She softly said as her face flushed a deep red.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, what did you want to tell me?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head, he was rather surprised and confused that Hinata brought him out here.

Kakashi held his breath as he watched the two. She was going to do it. She was finally going to tell his idiot student her feelings. A knot formed in his stomach as a bit of resentment towards the blond coursed through him. After all these years he would know. He sighed. At least she would be happy. Naruto always made her happy. The idiot would obviously return her affection. After all Hinata had grown into a beautiful and strong woman. He would have to be a moron to not return her feelings.

"Anno...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as she tried to look him in the eye. It was too hard! Her blush deepened as she twirled a long lock of her dark hair around her finger, her new habit since her hair had grown. She thought it looked more adult then poking her fingers together, but still eased her nerves.

She glanced at Naruto again, before darting her eyes to the ground. He still was very handsome to her, and his gaze pierced her soul. She couldn't do it.

"Actually, Naruto-kun...Sakura-san had asked me to stall you hear so she could finish her surprise dinner for the two of you. But I couldn't think of a good excuse. You'll still act surprised though, right?" She nervously said.

Her downcast eyes failed to see the look of disappointment on the blonde's face as he cheerfully said, "Of course Hinata-chan! Sakura will never know!"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to lie to Naruto and she couldn't think of a real reason to stall him here. Hinata hated to lie to her friends, and Naruto was a very dear friend to her.

"Heh, well I guess I should get going then, ne Hinata-chan? You don't have anything else to say right?" Naruto asked, with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Ah, no, that was it Naruto-kun. I am just going to train for a bit before I go home." she said as she took out some weapons and walked to a training post.

"Ah Well, ja ne." He said as he walked from the training grounds, his shoulders slightly slumped.

Kakashi sat in his hiding place in shock. That had not gone as he had expected. He looked at her, and saw she was concentrating on her training. He didn't want to disturb her, and he felt a bit foolish to just jump out from nowhere. Plus he didn't want her to know he had been eavesdropping. So with all his skill he left in secret.

His mission he completed with ease, though the Hokage gave him an earful for being late, as usual. He shrugged it off with a grin and made one more stop before going to his apartment. He always paid a visit there, to the memorial of all the fallen shinobi. He had neglected to go this morning, but nothing would stop him from going tonight.

He gasped though when he arrived at the site.

She was there, as if waiting for something. Her face downcast and her eyes brimming with tears. Ire swelled in his heart as he gazed upon her. Who could have made such a kind woman cry?

Sensing his presence her eyes shifted up and roamed over his body as if searching for some thing, only to return to their downcast gaze in further disappointment.

His body ached to hold her as his mind recalled a similar scene. It had only been two months ago, he had seen her here crying, for what he did not know. All he knew was he would try to make her laugh. And he did. Ever since then he took every chance he could get to make her laugh. He loved it when she laughed.

Hastily she stood up, which surprised him, and started to walk away.

Instinctively he reached out and stopped her, her shock forcing her eyes to gaze upon his. Her face flushed as she muttered an apology.

His heart squeezed. Why was she apologizing? Who ever had made her cry should apologize.

"Hinata." He said, causing her to freeze in place. "What happened?"

Her eyes shifted down again. "It's nothing. I just misunderstood..." She mumbled.

Kakashi frowned at her answer. "Tell me." he sounded a bit harder then he would have liked, but no one should ever have made her cry.

She glanced at him before she spoke, "I...I thought they were for me." She whispered as she blushed from embarrassment. She was being so foolish. Of course they weren't for her. He could give them to anyone. But he had been so kind to her lately.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah..." she caught his confusion. "I...there is little the Byakugan can miss...we can easily find people who are hiding... And...daisies are my favorite."

He choked on the air. "You...saw me?" he asked as he pointed to himself.

She nodded to affirm.

Kakashi felt embarrassed. (He had tried really hard to stay hidden) "But...I guess that's good you saw a jonin hiding. You must have worked hard to do it." He tried to lighten the mood.

He felt like a jerk. He was the cause of her tears.

"I'm sorry." He said bluntly.

"Ehhh?" Hinata looked at him in surprise. "No, it was my..."

"They were for you." Kakashi interrupted. "But...I saw you with Naruto and...well..."

"Oh..." she said as she started to blush again. Nervously she twirled her hair. "But, Naruto is a friend."

"Really?" he asked, as he stared intently at her.

His stare unnerved her a bit, but she replied, "Yes...he is only a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Inwardly, he was releived by the news. "Ah, well...that's good. Oh...I think I have the card I got you too...somewhere..." he said as he searched his pockets.

Hinata smiled, he bought her a card? He was so kind to her.

Through his searching, a familiar orange book fell out of his back pocket and landed on the ground with a plop.

Kakashi blushed under his mask. He didn't want her to see that he had that (even if it was known all over the village). Embarassed, he snatched it up and tossed it into a bush.

Hinata blinked at where the book had once been. She blinked again. After blinking a third time, she started to giggle. Kakashi could be so funny sometimes.

Though embarassed, Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He loved to make her laugh, because he hated it when she cried.

He hoped he could always make her laugh.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

**again sorry for the lack of updates...I've been doing alot more fanart too which is eating into my writing time (the little time i get after all the plans...)**

**but alittle kakaxhina for the people patiently waiting for "Majoring in Life"**


	10. Chapter 10 Karma: Naruto

I know theses are supposed to be one shots, but this one is loosely related to "Jester"

Naruto/Hinata/Kakashi

- - - - -

He always made her cry.

He knew that now. Looking back he couldn't believe he had been so blind to her tears.

When he was young he hadn't noticed. He had carelessly cast her aside and he was certain his insensitive actions had made her cry.

When she told him, he wasn't ready. He could not return her feelings. His heart after all belonged to another and he could not bring himself to look at her in that way. He was certain that she cried when he had rejected her love.

Looking back, he had been a fool. He was dear to her and she was dear to him, but he did not regard her feelings. The thought made him cry.

After her confession, he saw her in a new light. But it was too late, he had rejected her and made her cry.

But now his eyes were open and he watched her grow more and more beautiful each day. She no longer shed tears over him, and for that he was glad that he would not be the cause of her tears. Yet the look of love and adoration faded from her eyes when she would look at him. He figured she had cried it all away. He didn't know what it was when he was younger, but now that it was gone he realized how much he had missed.

That day she asked him to follow her after their mission, he had hoped, hoped that her feelings for him had returned, hoped that he would have a chance to show her his feelings for her. But he realized that she only saw him as a friend.

It hurt him to know she did not recognize his feelings for her. But it hurt the most to know that he had done that for so many years to her.

He watched her find love in another, and she never was so beautiful. She was truly beautiful as all her love warmed her eyes.

He could not help but be jealous of his teacher as he watched them exchange vows, yet the look of joy in her eyes stilled his selfish thoughts.

After all, he had always made her cry, though he never knew it. And now that she could be happy, she would never know how much she could make him cry, because he never again wanted to be a cause for her tears.


	11. Chapter 11 Bird: Hanabi

**Hanabi/Hinata**

- - - - -

She understood her tears.

Finally after all those years, she could understand her tears.

Alone in her room, she should have felt safe enough to cry, but in a home of the Byakugan, there was no such thing as privacy.

She was a caged bird.

Pale eyes blinked and looked up to the moon. She could remember the time when she could not understand her tears.

Weakness.

She had always been taught that tears were weakness. Her older sister was weak for shedding her tears.

When her older sister had left the clan, she thought that it was good. Such a weak person could never been the heiress.

But now that she was alone, the pride of the clan, the heiress and future, she understood her sister's tears.

For the first time in her life, she felt weak. She had not the courage to cry.

She understood her tears, and she finally knew.

Her sister was the only one strong enough to become a free bird.


	12. Chapter 12 Reflection: Sasuke

**Sasuke, Hinata…**

**Ch. 12**

**Reflection**

- - - - -

He hated to see her cry.

His pale hand cupped her sullen face.

"Weak." The only word he would speak to her.

His face contorted to a sneer as he watched emotions flash across her lavender eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill.

_Weak_.

That was what she was.

Why was she here? His grip hardened and she winced as her tears spilled down her cheeks.

He hated to see her cry.

A waste of a bloodline limit. Her only value.

Roughly he removed his hand. His eyes swirled red as he looked upon her pathetic weak form.

"Uchiha-san…pl-please…" she weakly begged, as she slightly shifted her bindings, eyes pleading for release, either to be freed or to be killed.

_Weak_. She was too weak to even free herself.

Orochimaru would gain nothing from such a weak person. His cold eyes barely looked at her as he left her cell.

He hated to see her cry, her tears did nothing but anger him.

Yet everyday he would stop by her cell and everyday she would cry in front of him.

He closed the door behind him with a frown.

Why did she cry? Wasn't she tired of crying?

Running his hands through his hair he let out a tired sigh. Glancing to his reflection on a mirror he noted his features, growing more like his older brother's and he remembered his once happy life from before. His eyes hardened as he shattered the mirror. He could not afford to be weak with emotions. He could only save himself. He had to be strong for that.

Perhaps tomorrow, she would be stronger.

Perhaps tomorrow, she will not cry.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

O-o

And update?!!? Holy cow! even if its super short...but this will be a two shot..maybe three shot...

Heh, thank you all for the pm's yes wedding plans are sooo crazy and I hardly have anytime to think clearly…

But have no fear! I really really hope to get all my stories updated before the wedding…(really hopes)

Gomen for the lack of updates…but I've had no inspiration to write lately…


	13. Chapter 13 Ripple: Kabuto

**Kabuto, Hinata**

**Ch. 13**

**Ripple**

- - - - -

Slowly the door to her cell opened. Adjusting his glasses Kabuto carried her tray of food into her room. Kneeling down, he lifted her head and smiled. Her face was tear-stained, but her eyes were dry. Wiping her face he whispered in her ear. Slowly, tears welled up in here eyes. It wasn't that he enjoyed making her cry, but he couldn't help himself. Feeling eyes upon his back he turned his head slightly to see Sasuke's shadow pass by. That annoyed look on Sasuke's face was what he loved to see. And the easiest way right now to see that was to make her cry. Feeling content with his actions he began to feed the captive Hyuga. She was the perfect test subject, weak but able to withstand so much. "There, there, Hinata-hime. I was only joking when I said we had your sister. You are the only Hyuga we need," He whispered as he stroked her unmarred forehead.

Tears of relief fell down her face, falling into her tea.

Kabuto watched the ripples in her tea. It was so easy to make her cry, and so easy to annoy Sasuke. This Hyuga was truly special to him.

Gathering chakra in his hands, he began to heal her wounds. Yes she was special, and he would ensure that she lived for his purpose as long as she remained special.

He smiled as his fingers barely touched her frail body, amused that this weak woman held such power.

The next day Kabuto sighed. Orochimaru had taken Sasuke to train for a week and he could not help but feel annoyed at this. Opening her cell he roughly put her food on the table and smiled. She was asleep, exhausted from the earlier tests he had conducted. Kneeling down he roughly woke her, a look of fear and pain came upon her face as a tear trailed down her cheek. Amused he dabbed her tear with a bandage as he thought of more lies to feed her.

"W-why..." she whispered to him.

He paused and thought to himself as well. There was no need to torture her, Sasuke was not here...

Perhaps he did enjoy making her cry after all...


End file.
